Goodbye flock I love you guys
by Tiliger
Summary: Max and Fang can't sleep. It has been 2 weeks sense Fang returned.


**Max**

I lie awake. Always awake. I never remember the things I am suppose to remember. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge lie asleep on the couches. They all have that angel look to them like they can't be touched even though I know it is not true.

It's pitched black in the room except a faint light coming from the ice covered window. I feel as alone as ever between Ella disappearing and Fang not wanting to talk. Angel is growing stronger and weirder by the minute and I can't do anything about it. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy are the only ones I can even talk to but Gazzy is too young to understand, Nudge goes off topic a lot, and Iggy is just Iggy.

I got too lost in my thoughts and ended up tripping over an end table. I see a dark figure bending over one of the couches, Fang. "What is wrong with you? I'm trying to sleep," he said. It's usually not like me to not say anything but this time I didn't bother. I flew out the window and straight up to the roof.

**Fang**

I never sleep. What Max doesn't know won't hurt her. I watch her from across the room. She needs to stop thinking and sleep for once but I understand why she won't. She hurts just as much as I do. What the rest of the flock, besides Angel, doesn't know is that I cry myself to sleep when I do sleep.

I heard Max trip. I really wanted to take her in my arms and say how sorry I was but I just couldn't. So I said the first thing that came to mind, "What's wrong with you? I'm trying to sleep" I realized too late that that was the worst thing to say at a time like this. She didn't say anything. That is so not like her. She left probably up to the roof again. I was about to go after her when Angel was standing next to open window and said something along the lines of talking to her being there in two minutes. I honestly lost interest in her when she said I would be the first to die.

**Max**

I knew I was going to cry. Why is it that when we do say something to each other it's angry? "It doesn't matter! It's just Fang." I tell myself. I start crying my eyes out. Good thing I'm alone up here because nobody needs to see me cry especially Fang. Something landed next to me and my first guess was Fang but it was actually Angel.

"He still loves you. He's hurting and doesn't want you to know. Fang hates seeing you like this. It makes him go into lockdown." Angel may be weird at least we have her to read minds. "He'll be here in thirty seconds. Good luck!" Then she was gone and I saw his black wings.

I decided I wasn't ready for all this, "I don't want to talk to you right now, Fang" I could hear my own voice crack.

"Then listen," he said so softly I almost couldn't here. "I don't want it to be were every other sentence is just filled with anger. We have to talk it out weather you like it or not, Max."

"I don't think I can take anymore of this. When you want to talk, we talk but when I want to talk you give me the cold shoulder," I cried.

His dark eyes locked on mine and he whispered, "I start to break down every time I see you like this. It hurts me more than it does you."

**Fang**

I love her and she knows it. I was expecting her to snap at me like usual but instead she just sat there. When I saw the tears streaming down her face I cupped her head in my hands and kissed her. It lasted for three seconds and then she pulled away. "I don't want to get hurt anymore, Fang."

"I don't want to hurt you. Can't we just forget it ever happened? Go back to the way things were before I left." I wanted to tell her how I feel but I just couldn't.

"Fang, it's your fault I'm like this. It's your fault that I can't sleep at night. It's your fault that we can't go back to the way things were." All the tears were gone.

There was nothing left to say. I could tell she would bite my head off if I said anymore. She had a rock in her hand. I have no clue how she got it but before I knew it I was passed out on the ground. Blood sticks in my hair.

**Max**

_Dear Flock,_

_ When you wake up you will notice I am gone. Don't be scared. I left for my own reasons. You still have Fang. He might or might not remember what happened tonight. Fang, it's your choice if you want to tell them. Iggy and Gazzy, please try not to destroy the house. I love you two but honestly you scare the hell out of me when there are explosives in weird places such as the shower. Nudge, stay your cute, funny, motivated, aggressive, confident self. I love you so much. I know you will become a great young lady. Angle, I don't care what happened before. I just want you to know that I love you and forgive you. I will love and miss you all so much. There is no way for you to find me so don't follow me. I made sure I left no trail. I will call you guys if I can. You never know what might happen. Please don't hate me after all of this is over._

_Love_

_Max_

_P.S. Fang, I don't hate you._


End file.
